


Swapped Our Differences And The Problems Fell Away

by Red__Writes



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: 'Good time' kink, All I typed was 'ecto' and all this came up, Daddy Kink, Dom!Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiological Incest, Ectobiology, Ectoplasm, F/F, Filthy Skeleton Fuckers, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Skeletons, Smut, Sub!Payrus, Undertail, Whats wrong with you people?, Who wants my autograph when we meet up in hell?, You guys get a tag, cum, dom!papyrus, just my headcanon!, lots of smut, thats right, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Writes/pseuds/Red__Writes
Summary: SwapFell Sans has always lead a successful life, his only real setback being his older brother, Papyrus, who he has always felt like he has to look after him, as dept for when they were baby bones. One day after work, three days after his mutt's heat started, he gets home, only to find his older brother had broken out of his room and chains. There was only one difference about this heat to the rest though.It wasn't a sub heat.And thus, this is a SwapFell Sans X SwapFell Papyrus, with some form of smut in each chapter (I'll try), with Dom!Papyrus, Dom!Sans, Sub!Payrus and Sub!Sans. But who is Sans, or Blackberry, as I like to call him...? Why he's YOU, dear reader! So get ready, because your about to be cast into the mind of a smol, edgy, sinnamon roll... that is, IF YOU DARE! MWAH HAH HAH HAH!





	1. YOU STUPID MUTT!

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so incase you didn't read the summary, this is a SwapFell Sans X SwapFell Papyrus fic were Reader is Sans, although he will sometimes be refererd to as Blackberry, as Pap will sometimes be refered to a Fetch. I do not claim to own SwapFell or any other AU that will worm it's way in here, except if I decide to add in Thundertale/UnderProblem/Sintale whitch is my own AU were everyone is fucked up in the head in some anxety way and they all have lightning theme clothes! I do clam to own it! And I gave it too may names! Moving on! To! THE! FIC! RIGHT! NOW!

It had been a good day today. You had set out for work this morning, in a great mood, only to find traces of a human and a small monster that you would sometimes see called Temmie, just outside the Ruins! You never managed to find them, of cause, but you did find when they had slept in the woods, presumably for the night, and you had your entire squadron of dogs hunting them down. Then you went to Muffets to settle your brothers tab, only to find it paid off! Finally, just to top it all off, you beat your mentor and only Royal Guard superior, Alphys, in a one on one sparring match.

 

Too bad it wasn't a match to determine the leader of the Royal Guard...

 

None the less, it had been a fabulous day for you, the Magnificent and Terrible Sans! You let out a small victory 'mwah hah hah' as you opened the door to your home, returning for a almost peaceful evening. Stepping in and locking the door behind you, you pulled out some spring rolls you had made earlier and put on slow cook. They had turned out perfectly, the sides a golden brown and the thin shells crisp.

 

The sweet, oily smell of your cutlery creation almost overpowered at spicy stench of your brothers heat. Wrinkling your nasal hole in annoyance, you shot his door a filthy glare. You had been suffering from your pathetic mutts heat for THREE DAYS now, and it was really beginning to tick you off, you weren't sure you could survive another day, much less four! Because this heat wasn't one of your older brothers submissive heats, if it was you would have helped him out by now.

 

It was a dominant heat.

 

For monsters, heats boiled down to two things, submissive and dominant. Monsters mostly when into one of the other according to their personality, but sometimes it will change. Papyrus normally had a sub heat, but had changed for this cycle. And in the love of Toriel, you were not going to be dominated by your useless brother!

Being dominated by another monster was showing a sign of weakness, and letting your older brother dominate you, how unthinkable. No matter how many fantasies had crossed through your skull during your own heats, as you had both kinds of heats, switching each three months, dom, sub, dom, sub... During your sub heats, you opted to masturbate instead of getting help, letting your thoughts run wild with lust, as you stroked you throbbing blue member, squashed feelings surfacing for a short while...

 

No! Snap out of Sans! You shook your head as you put you spring rolls on a plate and brought them over to the couch, licking your fangs in an attempt to ignore the baby blue blush throbbing on your face.

 

Trying to keep your head empty as you ate, you only focused on the perfect taste of you cooking. Letting out a satisfied sigh when you finished, you dumped you plate in the sink to be done in the morning. The one thing you didn't notice was the bottle of syrup missing from the corner by he kitchen sink.

 

Brushing off a few crumbs and tidbits for your black and gold battle body, feeling you exposed spine crack as you let out a long yawn and stretched. The otherwise silent house was filled with the sound of your red heels click clacking up the stairs towards your room. You absent minded scratched your humerus with your gloved claws, letting a stray yawn slip past your sharpened canines.

 

Laying one hand on your door knob, you looked slightly right, the door of your brothers room down the hall. You could only imagine him there, probably humping his pillow or something where he was chained to his bed to keep the lust and heat at bay, because you had banned him from self pleasure, bitching and whining and snarling in the soundproof room. You knew that you should probably find one of the whores in Snowdin for him to fuck, but you... felt like he could last the pain another four days.

 

Shutting your eyes tightly before opening them, you opened your bedroom door and walked in, shutting the door and locking it quickly behind you. Turning around from where you were facing the door, you were greeted by your dimly lit aqua and black room, the only light being the light blue night light on your black bedside table, a gift from Papyrus when you were baby bones. Walking halfway to your bed before stopping, you gave your room a quick scan to make sure that nothing had been stolen or moved while you were out.

 

Thankfully, all of your items were in place. You elegant black desk with blue drawers still held all of your Royal Guard papers, ready for their own individual fates. Your closet still stood guard at its post next to your large bookshelf, filled with novels that you read in your little spare time, nothing beat the days when you could just sit down in your comfortable but also elegant, like the rest of the room, blue and black armchair, escaping to a world where the hero could do bad things for a good reason and still get their happy ending, adventures full of action, despair, romance, and on occasion, lust. All the things you could never have but always wanted.

 

Giving your skull a small, sad shake, you started to walk towards your bed again, only to hear a growl from your left, almost diagonal to your bed that was pushed in the top right corner. What the...? Maybe you should-

 

Suddenly, you were tackled from the side, your intruder making you land on the floor next to your bed, pinning you down. Shit! You were so dead, letting your guard down, even in your own room, was fatal in the Underground, that much was proven.

 

 

"PAPYRUS?! WH-WHA... HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM, YOU STUPID MUTT?!"

 

Yes, pinning you to the floor of your room, was your older brother. He was holding your gloved claws together with one hand, holding himself up with the other, his legs holding your own down. His long glowing orange tongue was hanging out of his mouth, making his golden fang shimmer low light, the ectoplasmic spit dripping off the appendage and dripping onto the black tank top that he was wearing and onto your battle body. You could feel the long, thick warmth of his magical cock stuffed into the crotch of his orange skinny jeans and maple sweat dripping off his heated bones.

 

And, Toriel, the stench of his heat was over powering, you almost snapped and formed your magic on accident.

 

"took, a while, m'lord, but i picked the lock~"

 

"B-BUT WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?! GET THE FUCK OFF ME, PAPY!"

 

"oh, come on, m'lord. i just came to get what i need, what you want. i've seen you, m'lord. during your subs twice a year, masturbatin', calling my name."

 

You face blossomed into a brilliant glowing blue. Shit, your worthless dog had seen you. Yes, during your sub heats you fantasize about your older brother on top of you, making you wither in pleasure like you've done to him to help him in his own sub heats so many times...

 

Papyruses hungry, expectant stare was too much. You turned your head away from him, blushing and struggling in your binds. You could practically feel Papy smirk as he leaned down, his jaw where your ear would be if you weren't a skeleton.

 

"so how about it, m'lord? want me to show you a good time?"

 

You snapped.

 

A brilliant blue light appeared in the room, not going unnoticed by your brother as his eyes fell on the source, the crotch of your shorts. You squirmed a bit more, but only out of embarrassment. You didn't like your worthless mutt knowing how turned on you were by this situation, or how much you've wanted this.

 

You tried to recover your dignity my hissing at Papyrus, demanding that he gets off you again. Your efforts were futile, of cause, as you felt your dog shift his weight so that his free hand rested firmly on your pelvis. Rubbing you clit roughly, your wetness began to soak though your pants.

 

You unwillingly let a needy whine fall out of your mouth, causing Papyrus to pause his motions for a moment before rubbing faster, making you keen loudly. You could feel any self control you had crumbling down around you. Letting your baby blue tongue fall out of your mouth and your eyes rolling back into your head.

 

"P-PAPPYYYY~ PWEASSEEE~ FU-FUCK ME, PAPY, FUCK ME~"

 

Papyrus chuckled lewdly and unpinned you, before you felt several of thick, slimy appendages curl their way around your wrists and ribs, unclasping your battle body and letting it fall to the floor, leaving you in your black crop top. The tentacles carried you onto your bed and pinned you down. One of the glowing orange limbs shoved itself in your mouth, while the others tied you to the bed, wrapping around your pelvis and forcibly spreading your legs and keeping them that way, leaving you helplessly on display for your brother.

 

"my my, m'lord, i didn't know you where so dirty. begging to be fucked by your own brother, how lewd. but you want me to fuck you, don't you, you dirty little slut. you want me to fuck you into the ground and breed you like the filthy whore you are."

 

Whimpering as your brother ripped off your shorts and boots, you tried to grind into the mattress behind your back. You saw Papy smirk behind hooded eyelids, your brother panting with lust, heat radiating off him and his stench addictive and intoxicating. Crawling onto the mattress, he sat down between you spread legs, fiddling with his jeans fly until his cock popped lose, the tip dribbling precum as his dick stood at full attention.

 

Your dog suddenly pounced on you, straddling your chest, his back facing you and his hips lifted up so his cock was dangerously close to your face. Summoning two more smaller tentacles, about the size of a finger, Papyrus pulled the appendage that was currently occupying your out and stuck the two smaller ones in. The smaller tentacles pulled at both your rows of teeth, forcing them apart and stopping you from closing your mouth. Lining up his erection with your open mouth, Papy shoved it in, removing the tentacles from your moth at the same time. You were instantly forced to deep throat him and your jaw started aching from the sheer size of him, gagging slightly around large intuition, you mutt began to roughly face fuck you.

 

As Papyrus thrust his rock hard cock in and out of your mouth, he slowly leaned over and started to finger you and thumb your clit, making you gasp and moan on his dick. You started to suckle on your brothers erection as he thrusted it into your waiting mouth, gazing your teeth along the sliding length as you struggled to keep focused on your task. It was so difficult to keep a clear mind on what you were doing, when your head was swimming as your orgasm quickly approached.

 

You heard your brother screech as he suddenly came in your mouth. You desperately tried to keep all of the cum in your mouth, most of it rolling down your throat, some of it spilling out of the sides of your mouth with your own saliva. Feeling Papyrus pull his hand away from your cunt, denying you your own orgasm, made you whimper.

 

"ok, m'lord. lets see if we can breed you like the filthy little slut you are."

 

Suddenly, your dog swung around and scooted back, straddling your pelvis as his re-hardened dick began to slowly grind against you, giving you both the sweet, slick friction that you desperately wanted. You could feel the heat radiating off Papyruses bones and you wondered how he was holding off the way he was. Hissing as he rubbed his erection against your weeping lips, you could see the strain in your older brothers eyes. Muttering something that you would never get to know, Papyrus slowly rolled his hips, making his hard magic slide into you, making you gasp.

 

As Papyrus locked eyes with you as he fucked you, his self control seemed to break. Thrusting wildly into you as he howled from pleasure, Papyrus slammed his huge dick into the back of your magic each time, making you whimper and whither in his tight hold. The tentacles held you still, making it impossible to grasp something, forcing you to float on a tormenting cloud of almost painful pleasure. Biting you sternum, making you scream, and uttering a curse, Papyrus released his load inside you, cumming so soon because of his heat sensitivity.

 

It was too much. With a broken cry, you came, azure tears spilling from your eyes, black spots crowding the edge of your vision. Papyrus panted, using his tentacles to flip you over so your ass was in the air, lining up his cum covered cock with your pussy.

 

Your ectoplasmic skin was dotted with sweat, and you were still hyper sensitive from you last orgasm. As your brother started to fuck you again, you feeling every inch of his member. A wave of exhaustion washed over you.

 

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus runs away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahh, did i say this way gonna be up this afternoon? nah, i meant ten at night.

You hurt all over.

 

You had woken up completely naked and covered in sticky blue and orange cum, your last memories being Papyrus fucking your barely continuous body. All over you body was scratches and bite marks, long dried dark red marrow surrounded the stinging bone and you knew you may have some more permanent scars. Staggering, you made across the room to your wardrobe and got out an old outfit that was comfortable, but you never wore anymore, and held it tightly to your rib cage.

 

Swinging the door open, you listened carefully to the noises of the house, but there was no sign of your worthless dog. You sighed and, with shaky steps, wandered down the hall to the third door at the end, your bathroom. You swung the door to the black and red tiled room shut behind you and dumped your clothes in the corner, finally able to give yourself a good look over in the vanity mirror. Scars and bite marks littered your dirty cum and marrow covered bones, more than you thought possible, your much dimmer pussy still hadn't deformed, probably due to its incredible hypersensitivity, but once it got over last night it would disappear, but that my take a day or two. Your eye lights were dim and the circles under your sockets massive, you would have to call in sick today.

 

Letting out an agitated sigh, you walked over to the shower in the corner and turned it on, making the water as hot as it would go. With shaking bones, you plunged yourself under the scalding water, letting out a hiss of pain as the shower started to disinfect your wounds. A colorful marge of brilliant orange, blue and red cascaded down your body and swirled at your feet, a rainbow of sins falling from your back.

 

You lost all track of time as you stood under the water, only getting out when the water started to get on the cooler side. Sifting though the clothes you had put in the corner, you pulled on the red turtle neck, the old black and yellow shorts and your old fluffy red house slippers. Unlocking the bathroom door, fully dressed, you finally decided to look for your dog, starting in his room.

 

"PAPY-... rus?"

 

You flung you worthless mutts door open only to find the room... empty? His room was messy, the clothes and trash untouched, the treadmill in the middle forever unused, the only thing out of place was the piece of paper atop the useless pile of sheets in the middle of the mattress on the floor. Walking over, you picked up the frayed piece of paper. It was a note directed to you, written by a shaky hand.

 

_dear ~~sans~~ m'lord,_

 

_i'm leaving for a place that you will never find._

_it's not around here, so please don't try to find me_

_because you won't._

_i feel so guilty about what i have done to you._

_i have some friends where i'm going i'll be alright._

_but... please, please, don't come looking._

_i don't want you to get hurt for someone as worthless_

_as me._

 

_i'm sorry,_

 

_~~papy~~ ~~papyrus~~ your dog_

 

Crumbling the note with your fist, you stomped out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind you, in your fit of rage and fear. Suddenly, you heard the phone ringing from the kitchen downstairs, you raced to go get it. Picking it up, you heard Alphys' demanding voice on the other end of the line, wondering why you weren't at work. You explained that you were 'sick' and that Papyrus was missing, she told you to get well and hope that you found your dog soon.

 

Thanking your mentor, you placed the phone back on the counter. Walking out of the kitchen, the weight of everything that had happened last night and this morning crashed over your body, you crumbled to the floor in the middle of the living room, feeling utterly defeated. You stayed like that for hours, crying at first, before just lying there. How did this happen? Something you'd always secretly wanted Papyrus to do had finally happened and then he took off, leaving you here, weak and vulnerable after that amazing but  _incredibly_ rough sex, knowing that you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week, let alone fight.

 

And now the stupid animal might be dead.

 

Loud, urgent banging on your front door roused from your trance, and you felt a small ping of hope and fear ping through your SOUL. Maybe it was Papy...? Getting up and walking to the door, you unlocked it and opened it a crack, before you were shoved to the ground and two monsters pushed their way inside, slamming the door closed behind them.

 

Your fight or flight instincts instantly kicked in as you struggled to get to your feet. You knew if you didn't act fast, these two monsters would probably kill you. Finally on your feet, you saw the two... Sanses? They were standing by the door, bickering, both of them much taller than you if you didn't have your heels on, but it was still like looking in a mirror, for both of the skeletons shared your bone structure and your features.

 

"ya know, glitchy, you didn't friggidy darn need to push our new broseph down like that, it's rude."

 

"w-weLl wh4t did yo-ou w-w-waNt m3 t0 Do? s-stand around o-0utside on h-his porch, wAi7ing fOr s-somEone t-to-"

 

"WHY THE *FUNK* ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE AND WHY THE *FELL* DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?!?!?!?"

 

Both of the skeletons turned to look at you, the one wearing a multicolored neon hoodie and shades that had said YO LO and now said OH RIGHT cleared his throat. The other 'Sans' with black bones and glitches and error signs dancing all over him looked at the other and sighed, taking a step forward. He brushed off his black and blue hoodie before looking you in the eye.

 

"h-eya, bLa-ackBErry. n4mes ERR0R, a-and this here 1s Fr3sh. w-well, if ya WaNN-na get t-t-techniical, I'M 5ans and t-Thats sANs, a-a-nd I gUess you-ur sans to, B-but w3re all f-f-fr0m different timelines."

 

The other skeleton, Fresh, walked up beside Error and slung his arm over his shoulders, making the glitching 'you' shoot him a 'stop fucking touching me' look. Either Fresh didn't notice or didn't care, because he didn't move his arm. The capped skeletons glasses were back to saying YO LO and he had a lazy grin plastered on his face.

 

"that's right, broseph! my diddly dang bro here and i are you, but from alternate universes! my own rad uni is called freshtale, which had a direct link to the original universe, undertale. glithy here is from the antivoid, since he was created without a universe of his own, which also has a direct link to the original. your swag universe here is called swapfell, a unique amalgamation of two universes with direct links to 'tale, underfell and underswap."

 

You shook your head as you tried to process this new information. You were taking this surprisingly well, but you had seen some weirder shit in the childhood you barely remember, locked up in a lab while your brother was trying to protect you from horrible monstrosities and experiments. The other two Sanses stared at you, their faces clearly expecting you to freak out, but you didn't. Instead, you took a deep breath and looked them up and down.

 

"SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, YOU TWO ARE ME FROM DIFFERENT TIMELINES. OK THAT FINE, NOT THE WEIRDEST THING EVER. BUT THE QUESTION STILL STANDS... _WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!"_  


 

Fresh and Error both looked away, a small blush on both of their faces. When they looked back, they refused to meet your eyes. Ok, something was defiantly up. Fresh finally sighed and met your eyes, his face slightly remorseful and completely serious.

 

"it's your brother, blackberry. he showed up at errors house this morning, in tears and looking like a total mess. he... ah, kinda believes had raped you in his heat and now doesn't wanna come back. errors husband, ink, and their son, paperjam, is looking after him right now but... if you don't come and get him, we think he might fall down, broseph. he won't eat, he won't sleep, and he hasn't spoken since he got there and he sure as heck won't stop crying."

 

You were shocked. You brother was doing this to himself, over _that_? Shit, you had to do something.

 

"S-SURE, I'LL COME AND... WAIT. DID YOU CALL ME BLACKBERRY?"

 

Fresh scratched the back of his vertebra while Error had slunk back into the shadows, obliviously refusing to continue to join the discussion. The neon skeleton gave you a weak smile and then huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

"yeah, my bro. we give all the monsters in the alternate universes nicknames, like blackberry. we call your brother fetch, if your wondering."

 

You just shook your head, starting to feel sick with the knowledge that your brother was slowly killing himself. Fresh invited you to leave for Errors home in the AntiVoid, witch you quickly accepted, taking the hand Fresh held out for you. The three of you teleported to what only could be described as a void of whiteness, the only thing standing out was a house, similar to yours, sitting in this infinite colorless plain.

 

Walking over to the front door and knocking on it, you were greeted by yet another version of you, but colorful, with a giant paint brush on his back, who introduced himself as Ink, Errors husband. Soon after coming into the house, a shorter skeleton, about your height if you weren't wearing your heels, came out of one of the rooms on the second floor. He was black like error and part of his skull was floating off like paint in water before reappearing.

 

The new skeleton came down ans shook your hand, introducing himself as PaperJam, before going up and hugging Fresh, the taller blushing a bright blue and purple. Ink pointed to the room that PJ had come out of, saying your brother was up there, the mood instantly turning somber. Thanking the slightly taller skeleton, you slowly made your way up the stairs the the room, your SOUL feeling distressed.

 

When you reached the door, you hesitated before knocking. Only silence greeted you, but you still creaked the door open. And there sat Papyrus, curled up on the bed, facing the wall, you could see his body wracking with silent sobs.

 

"BROTHER...?"

 

Your dogs head shot up, turning to face the sound of your voice. His eye lights visibly shrunk into his skull and he shuffled away from you. His bones were shaking and you could see his right eye throbbing with orange magic.

 

"m-m'lord?! what are you d-doing here?! g-get away from me, m'lord, before i hurt you again!"

 

Your heart softened when you saw how genuinely scared your older brother was of hurting you again. Eyes filled with concern and care, you slowly approached Papyrus, the other trying to shuffle away from you, until his back was against the wall and you were standing at the edge of the bed. Carefully, you crawled on the bed next your brother, taking his larger hand in yours and cupping his jaw with your other.

 

"PAPY... ITS OK. YOU DIDN'T HURT ME, YOU DIDN'T RAPE ME, I _WANTED_ YOU TO DO THAT TO ME, BROTHER. I BEGGED YOU FOR IT."

 

Papyruses eyes widened in shock, but before he could protest you crushed your teeth to his, pulling him into a deep and desprate kiss. Wrapping your arms around Paps neck, you pulled yourself onto his lap, the others long arms clutching onto your back as if it was his life line. Licking his teeth, you asked for entrance to the tallers mouth, wasting no time once it was open to ravge the other, taking complete control of his mouth, the orange monster not daring to try and fight for control.

 

You slowly began to pull away, gazing lovingly at Papyruses flushed face, the others pupils wide and slightly hazy, a confused look on his face. You climbed off his lap, still holding your dogs hand and leading him out of the room. Taking Papyrus downstairs murmuring to him as you descended.

 

"COME ON, YOU WORTHLESS MUTT, LETS GET YOU HOME TO BED. BUT DON'T THINK WERE NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT THIS!"

 

"y-yes, m'lord..."

 

Fresh and PJ were waiting for them down stairs. Well, rather they were heatedly making out and had to stop to that Fresh could take them home. Saying goodbye to the taller Sans when you got to your house, you led your brother upstairs and tucked him up in bed.

 

Reminding the sleepy skeleton that you needed to talk in the morning, you slowly closed his door, leaving you to your thoughts. Going to your bedroom, you went in and started to clean up the previously forgotten mess from last night, finally picking up your beloved battle body and putting it on its stand in the corner. Stripping your bed and pillows of their coverings, you sat down on your bare mattress, thoughts wandering you and your brothers... relationship status.

 

You didn't really know what to do any more. To openly love him would get you both killed, but shutting him out might make him depressed. What to do, what to do...

 

Sighing, you lay down on the mattress and pulled an uncovered pillow under your head. You would just figure out what do do tomorrow. Even though it was midday, you felt so emotionally drained, you just wanted to sleep until the new day in your ratty old clothes.

 

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that lack of smut in this chapter, but you WERE NOT having sex in error and inks house.


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys, Alphys, Alphys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a bit shorter, but its late and I have shit to do tomorrow so give a girl a break.

You woke to the light shining in your eyes and the loud ringing of the phone downstairs. Squinting through the harsh light, you saw it was 8:15. Shit, you were meant to be at Alphys' 15 minutes ago.

 

Just as you were hauling your worn frame up from your mattress, there was a loud thump downstairs and the sound of someone answering the phone. The meek mumble of your brothers voice was met by the brass yelling of Alphys. Deciding you'd better go fix the problem, you walked downstairs, feeling much better than yesterday, and snatched the phone away from your trembling dog.

 

"HELLO COMMANDER ALPHYS! ARE YOU CALLING ABOUT OUR SPARRING SESSION?"

 

"You bet I am, _Deputy_ Sans! You better get here quick, since I see you found your missing pet"

 

Your superior hung up and you sighed into the receiver. She was never satisfied, was she? Turning your gaze to Papyrus, you shot him a cold glare.

 

"WHERE TALKING WHEN WE GET HOME, GOT IT? NOW GO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK PRESENTABLE AND BE DOWN HERE IN 5 MINUTES TO TELEPORT ME TO COMMANDER ALPHYS'"

 

"y-yes, m'lord..."

 

Letting out a dramatic sigh, you turned on your slipper heels and charged up to your bedroom. Once inside, you stripped down and pulled on your black shorts with the red and gold belt, your 10 centimeter red and gold heels, one of your many, quite reveling if worn by itself, black crop tops and finally, your beloved battle body and tattered bandanna. Staring at yourself fondly in the full body mirror, you flung your door back open and slid down the banister, landing perfectly on your feet. Waiting by the door for you, was Papyrus, dressed in his orange turtle neck, bloodorange converse, red and gold spiked collar, with matching leash, and the ratty old black hoodie over lined with golden fluff, but instead of his normal orange skinny jeans he wore baggy black sweatpants, and you guessed it was to help with his still formed, ahem, _problem_ down below.

 

Without a word, you grabbed the lead a gave it a forceful tug, making the spike on the inside of the collar dig into Papys verabre, and your dog teleported to outside Alphys' house, where the lizard monster was tapping her sharp clawed feet impatiently on the red orange ground of Hotland. The dirt was a little cooler here than it was in the rest of Hotland, because it was close to the right border, which leads to Waterfall. Tugging on your mutts lead forceful, you flamboyantly strode over to your mentor. Standing straight and giving a salute, after sending a bone at Papyruses shins, knocking him face first into the dirt so that he could grovel to his higher uppers like the worthless filth he was, one had to keep up appearances after all, no matter the circumstances.

 

Alphys saluted back and you both stood like that for a moment, before relaxing into a more casual and friendly posture. Alphys was probably the closest thing you had to a friend in the underground, besides Papyrus, because you both knew you couldn't kill each other, and you had adopted a frail yet strong bond fighting side by side in combat and sharing magnificent cooking lessons. You knew you could trust Alphys with most things, but you both knew that you were both keeping things from each other, but here, even the closest friends, even lovers, had secrets.

 

Papyrus tried to get up from where he was groveling in the dirt, but you just shoved him down again with your boot. Giving him a stern glare as he gave you a pleading one, you sighed and looked at the lizard before you. Her amour sparkled in the Hotland heat, showing off her toned mussels under her tough yellow scales. Alphys' sharp fangs were twisted into a smirk and the pointed spikes along her head and tail just added to her menacing appearance, her emerald eye, the one that wasn't covered by the tatty leather eye patch, focused on you, the single slit holding vast seas of passion.

 

"Lets get onto sparring, Sans!"

 

Taking a deep breath and nodding, you walked over to the living in the corner of the dusty yard and tied Papyruses leash to it, keeping him tethered. You wandered back over to Alphys and got in the position to spar, a long bone with a sharpened tip materializing in your palm as you squared up to Alphys. The Guard leader cocked and evil smile before letting out a war cry and sending a wave of electricity at you, her magic ax now in her claws.

 

This was gonna be one _sans_ -sational fight.

 

While you were mentally beating yourself up over the pun, you dodged the lizards attacks perfectly, dancing gracefully in between each one before sending your own bone attacks at Alphys, the familiar ping of a SOUL turning blue filled the magic heated environment. Alphys struggled with the LOVE enhanced gravity magic, pulling herself off the ground with powerful leaps, clearing your attack and sending a whirlwind of energy towards you, along with two axes. You dodged the lightning well enough, but you got clipped on the shoulder by one of the axes at last minute. A hiss of pain escaped your teeth and you fought a new battle with the urge to cover the wound, the pain making your temper flare.

 

Your mentors lips curled up wickedly at the sight of marrow dibbling down your arm, and that only fueled your incredible temper. That was why you could never beat her in fights before Queen Toriel to take control of the Royal Guard. You had a wicked temper on you and Alphys knew just how to push your buttons, so when she was trying her _absolute_  hardest, she would always win by making you angry, because anger makes you reckless. And when your were reckless you did stupid things.

 

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to control the sparking fire inside your SOUL, you shut your eyes. That was all Alphys needed. Before you could react, a ball of lightning hit you in the chest, knocking you over. The yellow lizard wasted no time, dashing over and putting one foot on your chest, her ax at your throat.

 

"You should find a better calm down tactic, Sans. Do you forfeit?"

 

You could hear Papyruses pitiful whining in the background and the sound of the living straining from his relentless tugging. Ignoring him, you sighed and nodded, giving Alphys a weak smile as she stepped off you and offered you a hand up, which you gratefully accepted. Thanking the lizard monster, you walked over and undid your dogs lead, wrapping the end around your fist and telling Alphys you'd better head home. Your mentor waved to you as you walked away, once out of her sight you made your mutt teleport your home.

 

Once in familiar and comforting surroundings, you dropped the lead and looked up at your brother. He was gazing back down at you, and you motioned for him to take a seat. Once seated, you told him it was finally time to have 'The Talk'. Taking a seat in Papys lap, making you both blush, you worked on taking his collar off as you started talking.

 

"NOW, PAPY, I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HAVE BLURRY MEMORIES OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE TWO OF US, CORRECT?"

 

"yes, m'lord"

 

"DO YOU REMEMBER SAYING THAT YOU SAW ME MASTURBATING?"

 

"n-no, m'lord"

 

"IS IT TRUE, PAPYRUS, DID YOU WATCH ME PLEASURE MYSELF, SAYING YOUR NAME?"

 

"yes.... m'lord"

 

"HOW LONG AGO DID YOU SEE THIS?"

 

"your last sub heat, m'lord. and all of your sub heats for the past two and a half years."

 

You looked up at him in surprise. H-he had seen you calling for him in your own heats for almost three years?!?! Well, fuck.

 

Papyruses face was bright orange and he was looking anywhere but you. You started to notice a small, hard bump where you where sitting on his lap and you smirked, guessing he was imaging all the times he silently worshiped you in the bedroom. You reached up and cupped your brothers jaw with one hand, holding his now loose collar with the other.

 

"MY WORD, PAPY! YOUR SUCH AN... INCESTUAL PERVERT. GUESS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO PUNISH YOU~"

 

"w-wait, _what?!_ m'lo- mmph!"

 

You felt Papyrus tense up as you crushed your teeth to his, pulling him down by the collar of his turtleneck. He let out a little whine before slowly melting into the rough kiss, not fighting when you forced your tongue into his mouth and thoroughly ravaged him. Two long limbs wrapped around you where you sat on you dogs lap, the hard bump under you tenting his pants. You slowly grinded into him, making him moan into the kiss.

 

You felt yourself get wetter the more you grinded into his hard cock, until it was finally unbearable. You undid the Velcro fly on the sweatpants Pap was wearing, making his erection pop loose. You, rather uncomfortably, wriggled out of your shorts and you lined yourself up, ready to imp-

 

_**BANG BANG BANG** _

 

Someone knocked on your door, before the handle twisted and the front door opened. Welp, shit, you forgot to lock it.

 

"Hey, Sans! You left you-"

 

Alphys stared at you two, one hand clutched around your sharpened bone spear that you had obviously left at her place. A bright crimson blush was plastered around her snout and she slowly backed out, never taking her eyes off the sight of the two skeleton brothers about to fuck.

 

When the door shut with a loud click and the sound of bone dropping on wood could be heard, you turned back to Papyrus and sighed, climbing off his lap and grabbing your shorts, feeling significantly less turned on. Pulling your pants on, you told your mutt that you would be in your room, fully intending to ignore him for the rest of the day. Sigh, you didn't get to talk about what you wanted to. Oh well, maybe this was a sign that you two should return to normal and forget that ever happened.

 

After all, you both had two many differences, it would never work out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS HALP I NEED SMUT IDEAS AND HOW TO PUT IT IN BECAUSE THIS IS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, I f you guys wanna talk or send me fanart or something, here's my tumblr and Instagram, just come say hi, I don't bite! 
> 
> Tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/undertale-fnaf-gamer
> 
> Instagram: @undertale_fnaf_gamer.
> 
> I always love feedback, kink and scenario suggestions! Fill my inbox! And sorry that some chapters don't have smut, I will go back and edit, I just felt rushed at the time to get three chapters up.


End file.
